Heraldo de la Muerte
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Bellatrix es una persona compleja pero disfruta de los pequeños placeres como es un buen sueño. Sueño interrumpido por una figura familiar y extraña a la vez. Un mensaje se le transmite y su mensajero no es otro sino el más inesperado. Si escucha el mensaje o lo ignora esta solo en manos de la poderosa Bellatrix Black.


Un suave susurro. El pasar del aire pausado a través de unos labios entreabiertos. Bellatrix dormía plácidamente como hacía años que no lograba dormir. La presencia opresiva de los Dementores era cosa del pasado, Azkaban era cosa del pasado y su encierro solo era un mal recuerdo. Una experiencia que le sirvió para dominar por completo toda su esencia. Ahora no era presa de la locura, la locura era su presa. Usaba la locura, se fundía con ella. Antes la locura la incitaba a cometer actos barbáricos, los disfrutaba de sobremanera pero no era completa su decisión, antes era la propia psique desgarrada y retorcida quien la llevaba de la mano. Ahora había madurado y había domesticado esa demencia. Ahora era ella quien decidía de forma completa hacer daño a la gente. Disfrutaba desde pequeña viendo el dolor ajeno. Miles de arañas, perros, gatos y otras mascotas masacradas en pos de esa explosión de adrenalina.

Luego llego la adolescencia y la adicción cambio. Había otro cariz que no había experimentado antes y que acabo doblegándola ante sus más bajos instintos. La excitación sexual solo llegaba del dolor ajeno. Y eso a la larga podría haberla marcado, por suerte era una Black. Y el destino la ligo desde la infancia con un muchacho con sus mismas pasiones y depravaciones. Lestrange podía ser muchas cosas que Bellatrix detestaba, pero compartía su afán homicida y torturador. Fue eso lo único que hizo que Bellatrix no acabara de forma prematura y mortal con su matrimonio concertado.

Bellatrix no era solo locura y sadismo. Bellatrix era la maga más peligrosa de la Tierra. Era impredecible y podía estallar con cualquier cosa. En una ocasión arrancó la piel de dos transeúntes que chocaron por accidente con ella. Su habilidad para el duelo y los maleficios junto a su fanatismo la llevaron a lo más alto de la cadena de mando Mortifaga. En otras circunstancias habría sido la bruja más brillante de su generación, pero cuando el destino te da algo siempre pide un precio.

Hoy sin embargo todas esas habilidades y cualidades que la convierten en una mortífera adversaría no le servirán de nada. El aire se estancó en la habitación. El frio y el calor empezaron a combatir por predominar en aquel aire enviciado por momentos. Al pie de la cama una sombra empezó a formarse. Al principio no era más que negro sobre negó. Algo que solo el instinto animal era capaz de ver. Poco a poco empezó a asentarse y hacerse más opaco y una figura alta se formó.

— Buenas noches, Bellatrix. Siempre es un placer despertarte. — Dijo una voz jovial y a la vez envejecida. Era como escuchar al mismo tiempo a un niño y a un anciano. Bellatrix se levantó en el acto apuntando con su varita. Cuarto de segundo después un potente hechizo escarlata fue lanzado. Surgió como un rayo de la varita de Bellatrix. Atravesó el cuerpo del intruso y destruyo el techo que había detrás como si fuera de papel de fumar. — Siempre tan arisca y mal educada. Creí que tendrías más modales para con tu primo favorito.

— Asqueroso traidor. No sé cómo has entrado aquí, ni porque sigues vivo pero te aseguro una cosa. Vas a permanecer muy poco tiempo aquí. — Exclamó Bellatrix lanzando tres hechizos seguidos. Su rostro apenas se altero cuando vio atónita como atravesaban el cuerpo de Sirius sin dejarle ninguna marca. El joven empezó a bostezar de puro aburrimiento.

— No es que me aburra, que lo hago, pero tengo prisa. Mi tiempo es limitado en este plano. Así que ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer el ridículo tratando de matar a un muerto y me escuchas como la buena prima que eres? — Le preguntó con mofa Sirius haciendo una mueca. Bellatrix con un ágil movimiento saltó de la cama y lanzó una bofetada contra la cara de su primo. Cayó estrepitosamente al suelo cuando todo su cuerpo atravesó a Sirius. Este puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

— Traidor. — Gruñó Bellatrix a modo de tregua pues se puso delante de él sin arremeter violentamente contra el aire que lo formaba.

— Yo también te quiero. — Dijo con sorna. Se miraron a los ojos un segundo. — Nunca te lo dije pero siempre fuiste mi favorita. No sé por qué. Narcisa era una estirada más recta que un mástil y ya tenía toda su vida planeada. Andrómeda debería ser mi favorita pues es la que lucho contra el dogma familiar e hizo lo que quería. Sin embargo tú siempre fuiste la que más apreciaba. Tal vez fue tu pasión, o algo más simple, siempre fuiste una madre mucho más… "cariñosa" que la mía. Además de que eras nueve años mayor que yo y la diferencia se notaba. — Sirius silbó de forma insinuante mientras paseaba su mirada por el cuerpo en batín de Bellatrix. Le fulminó con la mirada de tal manera que de no estar muerto ahora mismo no sería más que brasas ardiendo en el suelo. — Era una broma, no te soportó y no te soporte nunca. Mataste al gato de Regulus usando un tenedor y palillos de dientes, por Merlín.

— Has venido desde la muerte solo a contarme estas estupideces y no dejarme dormir ni volver a matarte. No dejas de darme motivos para asesinar a Harry y todos esos amigos tuyos que te importan tanto. — Gruñó Bellatrix haciendo castañetear los dientes de puro odio.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? Si pudiera venir a este mundo voluntariamente ni borracho vengo a verte. Por si lo olvidas me tiraste a un portal hacia el otro lado. Estoy aquí por un motivo superior o eso me dijo ella. Si no fuera tan importante iba a estar aquí su padre. — Ahora el que gruñía era Sirius a quien su misión no terminaba de agradarle. — Te hare á versión resumida para tontos. Especial Mortifagos. La muerte existe, es una tía con una personalidad peculiar que pasa la mayor parte de su vida con aspecto de esqueleto pero en realidad es una versión guapa y no esquizofrénica de ti. Y entre sus muchas tareas está la de cortar nuestro lazo con los vivos. En ciertos casos se presenta para explicar la situación. Y en unos pocos se presenta, antes, de que se dé la situación. Hoy debería estar ella aquí y no yo. Enhorabuena por eso Bellatrix, has logrado que la muerte te odie y no quiera saber de ti. Ningún mortal ha logrado eso y llevamos milenios masacrándonos. — Explicó Sirius ante la pose escéptica de Bellatrix.

— Mejor para mí. Si tanto me odia no moriré nunca. — Masculló divertida.

— Te odia pero no es idiota. Morir, morirás no te preocupes por ello. Si estoy aquí es por tu muerte y porque a pesar del odio que despiertas a la Parca. No te puede dejar de lado y privarte de la visita. Así que me convenció para venir. — Siguió explicando Sirius. Se miró la mano de forma disimulada y se dio cuenta que su piel empezaba a volverse translucida. Bellatrix se percató y empezó a sonreír con malicia. Sirius la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa dejando extrañada a Bellatrix. — Vas a morir Bellatrix. Y será tu ego y tus estúpidos ideales los que te maten.

— Eso es…

— ¿Ridículo? — Preguntó Sirius mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Bellatrix se sintió incomoda con aquella mirada vacía y llena al mismo tiempo. Aun así no rompió el contacto visual. — También es ridículo que Peter, un Gryffindor de pura cepa y un gran mago traicionara a sus amigos, pasara casi veinte años como rata y resucitara a Voldemort. Y es algo que ha pasado. No dejes que lo inverosímil te ciegue Bellatrix. Sigues siendo parte de mi familia. Por mucho que te odio no quiero que mueras sin que te hayas arrepentido de lo que has hecho. Tienes la opción de redimirte, Bellatrix. Por eso estoy aquí. La muerte ha detectado dos fallecimientos en tu persona. Tienes dos puntos a seguir. Tus decisiones marcaran que muerte tendrás. Deja atrás ese odio y sigue un camino que no esté plagado de miseria. Hazlo por tus hermanas y por tu sobrino. Piensa en Draco, tu sobrino por poco muere por los ideales de Voldemort y sus órdenes. Es tu sobrino y lo lanzaste a la muerte por tus creencias. Recapacita Bellatrix. Eres la más inteligente de nuestra familia. Tienes que ser capaz de ver que no vais a ganar. Tienes que ser capaz de ver por encima de tus creencias. Piensa como en un duelo, ¿De verdad crees que ganareis? Después de ver lo que portaban Harry y los demás ¿Crees que tenéis una oportunidad? Después de ver como un simple elfo os derrotaba y salvaba a Harry y sus amigos ¿Crees que sois mejores que ellos? — Bellatrix se mantuvo en silencio, le miraba atentamente. Su rostro era impenetrable no podía saberse que estaba pensando. Sirius espero que estuviera pensando en lo correcto. — Mira a Voldemort. Pero míralo como mirarías a cualquier otro. No como la persona que amas. Si, es muy evidente. Concéntrate en lo importante. El último año lo ha pasado buscando mitos y leyendas para acabar con Harry. Si fuera el más poderoso de la Tierra ¿Por qué necesitaría una varita de leyenda? Esta desesperado. Y pronto lo estará aun más. Ya lo verás. Debes cambiar Bellatrix. Sálvate. Vive tú tiempo haciendo lo correcto y muere con la conciencia tranquila. Hazlo por ti y por tu sobrino. No puedes dejar que Draco pierda a su tía, a su padre y toda su familia por esto. — Terminó Sirius suspirando. Había hecho todo lo que podía. Le habían ordenado que hiciera cambiar a Bellatrix. No quería hacerlo, quería verla morir como Mortifago, pero sabía lo que había al otro lado y respetaba lo suficiente a la muerte para hacer bien el trabajo. Durante un minuto se mantuvieron en silencio los dos. Fue incomodo y la tensión se palpaba. Sirius estaba seguro que si hubiera podido respirar no habría podido tragar aquel aire.

— No quiero. Y aunque quisiera… No puedo cambiar, Sirius. Es demasiado tarde. Si este barco se hunde me hundiré con él. Pero me hundiré luchando hasta mi último aliento. Puede que tengas razón en todo lo que has dicho pero para mí es demasiado tarde. Me gusta como soy, disfruto con lo que hago. Adoró sentir el filo de plata de mi cuchillo sobre la piel de otras personas. — Sirius fue a hablar pero Bellatrix no le dejo. — Siempre tan bocazas. Ya has dado tu discurso. Ahora me toca a mí, traidor. No dejare que Draco se involucre más. Tienes razón es mi sobrino y no puedo dejarle morir por algo en lo que no cree. Mataría a todos los que no creen en nuestra causa sin dudar pero no a mi único sobrino. No hicieron falta nuestras clases de oclumancia para ver sus temores y pensamientos. Es igual que su madre. Nos sigue por apariencia no por idealismo. No es uno de los nuestros. Incluso trató de salvar al asqueroso de Potter. Pero eso es lo único que hare. No pienso volverme "buena" y pasarme toda la vida en Azkaban porque a ti te dé la gana. Elegí mi bando y lo elegí bien. Creo en él. Los muggles no merecen este mundo, han masacrado a los magos siempre que han tenido oportunidad. No son más que animales. Animales que empiezan a robar nuestro poder. Si Voldemort no les para los pies no quedaran Sangre Limpia. Los Black desaparecerán del mapa.

— Nunca pensé que recapacitarías. — Exclamó sorprendido Sirius.

— No lo he hecho. Déjate de cuentos y márchate ya. He aguantado suficiente de un muerto y un traidor. — Masculló metiéndose en la cama y arropándose.

— No lo ve. — Dijo una voz en la cabeza de Sirius. Una voz femenina y gélida.

— Piensas salvar a alguien que no está en tu bando. Por mucho que sea tu familia, yo diría que es un gran cambio si te paras a pensarlo. — Dijo Sirius mientras terminaba de desaparecer. — Nos veremos al otro lado, Bellatrix. Procura no cabrear a las madres.


End file.
